Messing with the Wrong Bus
by xaNgeLz.21x
Summary: Tsuna and his classmates were on a field trip to Tokyo when their bus was hijacked. Too bad the hijackers chose the wrong bus.
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aged fifteen, sitting near the front, stared in complete boredom at the show being aired in the bus as it stopped at a gas station. Gokudera Hayato had long fallen asleep, his face pressed against the window, and Yamamoto Takeshi, sitting beside Dokuro Chrome, was watching the people going in and out of the café beside the station. Chrome had her eyes closed, most likely communicating with Mukuro. Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko, sitting behind Tsuna and Hayato, were chatting merrily. Kozato Enma, occupying the seat behind Takeshi and Chrome, had fallen asleep too, while Shittopi-chan was doodling at her poor boss's face. Naito Longchamp was nowhere to be found as he seemed to have forgotten about the trip, setting a poor example as class representative.

What seemed like an eternity but was actually just five minutes, the driver boarded the bus, having finished refilling the tank (Why he didn't do that in the first place remains a mystery). But he wasn't alone. Six people in black suits entered with him. Nobody noticed them first as everybody was occupied with something.

A gun being cocked went unnoticed except by those used to it.

Tsuna straightened. Takeshi lowered his arm. Chrome's eyes snapped open. Shittopi's marker fell to the floor. Enma's and Hayato's eyes flew open.

A shot was fired, leaving a hole on the bus' ceiling. Somebody screamed. The boys half rose from their seats.

"Nobody moves." A man who seemed to be the leader cocked his gun at the bus driver whose face was covered from the start. He gestured for his men to move. The men strode forward, positioning themselves at equal spaces in the aisle. As one, they pulled out guns from their jackets and clicked the safety switch off.

"You," the same man said, indicating the driver. "Drive and don't stop until I tell you so."

He turned to the class and ordered, "Put your phones in the bag. Don't try to hide them or else we'll shoot you."

Tsuna was wary as one of the hijackers passed by him, but he wasn't scared. Rebon was scarier than this. Speaking of which, the Spartan tutor from Hell was on a mission from Nono, thus his absence.

The hijacker shook the bag in front of Tsuna's face.

Tsuna heard Hayato scoff silently as they pulled out the custom-made phones Spanner gave each of them (complete with the Vongola crest because Reborn ordered it to be put).

"Hey, you!" Tsuna turned to see one of the men shouting at the...eccentric Hakko Guardian. "Oi! I'm talking to you! Give me your phone!"

Shittopi continued to ignore him, until Enma whispered, "Shittopi-chan, please give him your phone."

Immediately she snapped to attention.

"Oh, is that so? Why didn't you say earlier?" Shittopi pulled out her similarly eccentric phone. "Here." She dropped it in the bag.

The hijacker felt his eyebrow twitch. Was this girl not scared at all?

As soon as they finished collecting the phone, Mochida Kensuke, the volunteer guide, stood up and shouted, "Namimori and its citizens are under the protection of Hibari Kyouya!"

Three shots rang in the air. Kensuke fell down with bullet holes smoking near his feet.

"Hibari...Kyouya, eh?" The leader started. "We've heard of him. Unfortunately, that pipsqueak is no match for us. We are from the Vongola and Shimon Famiglia!"

Tsuna felt _his _eyebrow twitch. _Who are these upstarts?_

The rest had similar reactions to him. Hayato reached in his jacket, probably for his dynamites, Takeshi gripped the sword he brought and Chrome twitched her finger, ready to cast an illusion as soon as their boss said so. Enma spat the drink he was in the process of swallowing.

"Oh, so you've heard of us, haven't you?" The leader boasted, having misunderstood their reaction. "We are the strongest mafias in the world. The police cannot even touch us! Now, driver, call your station."

"Y-yes!" The driver said. Somehow his voice sounded familiar. "This is Consulenza Sedefu, korra. We have a code copyca-ugh!" The radio was snatched out of his hands.

Tsuna had now placed the voice and was openly gaping at the driver whose blond hair was peeking out of the hat.*

"We have the class of Namimori Middle School hostage. If you want them back alive, we want you to bring 10 million yen to the bus stop just outside your town. If we don't find it within an hour, we will kill them. We will also hunt you down. These are the orders of the Tenth Bosses!" He slammed the receiver down.

Hayato, although he mellowed down, still couldn't keep his temper down when it came to Tsuna.

"Oi! Don't you dare sully Juudaime's name!" Hayato stood up, his fist clenched in front of him. A bullet whizzed by his cheek, embedding on the wall. He sat down.

"Be quiet, brat! Wait," the leader took out something in his pocket and glanced at it briefly before looking back at Hayato. "You're Smokin' Bomb Hayato. A bastard of a whore. No Family wants him because he's too volatile and reckless. Che, a lowlife like you has no right to speak to me. I'm the right hand of the Vongola Decimo! Yomi is the right hand of the Shimon."

"That hell I am!" A hijacker with a cheek scar agreed.

Hayato clenched his fists tighter but didn't pull out his dynamites. He knew of the consequences of setting one in an enclosed area.

Enma spoke loudly without thinking, "I don't have a right hand man. I'm pretty sure Adel is a girl despite her manly tendencies..."

Then he flinched as if expecting Adelheid to come barging in. The others except Shittopi burst out laughing. Suddenly, Enma found a gun pointed to his head.

"Cheeky brat." The nearest hijacker growled. "What do you know of mafia? I'll kill you."

"Oh? You'll kill me?" The area surrounding Enma seemed to grow sinister as his unique red eyes flared. The rest of the class was staring in awe at the usually soft spoken red head.

"Y-yeah, that's right! Y-you're not scaring me!" The hijacker stammered. His finger trembled on the trigger.

"Get a load of that. A criminal's afraid of some measley kid." One of the bullies casually remarked, his sanity momentarily leaving him.

"Shut up!" The hijacker turned his gun to the speaker who froze.

"Calm down, Romano." The leader said.

"But, Leo," The now named Romano protested.

"Shut up. Oi, driver, where are we?" Leo the leader asked.

And thus they've forgotten Enma's and the bully's remarks.

"Hayato, who are they?" Tsuna whispered to his right-hand man.

"Must be some Japanese yakuza. Their information is way outdated if that's the only thing they can say about me." Hayato's brows furrowed angrily. He hated it when people trashtalked his mother. "They must have heard about you, Juudaime. Athough nobody in the underground knows your nor our identities."

"Oi, didn't I tell you to shut up? " Hayato found a gun pointed to his face. Romano the hijacker squeezed the trigger.

But there was no blood.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition forewarned him and he had quickly donned his gloves and concentrated on his Sky flames. The flames flared in time and he created a shield between the gunner and Hayato.

The others took that as their cue to move.

"Orders of the Tenth Bosses, is it?" Tsuna asked calmly as he straightened. Everyone's jaw dropped open at the aura Tsuna was creating. They noticed that his brown eyes had become tinged with orange and a fire had sprouted on his forehead.

"I don't remember ever ordering that. How about you, Tsuna?" Enma too had flames on his forehead and his eyes became red.

Tsuna shook his head and said, "Reborn will kill me if I pull a stunt like this."

"Eh? What nonsense are you spouting?" Leo growled. Unbeknownst to the hijackers, the driver who could only be Colonnello had been slowing the bus down to a stop.

He twirled in his chair and said, "Idiots, the lot of you, korra." He removed his hat, revealing the blond hair and blue eyes hidden underneath.

"Colonnello!" The various exclamations of those who knew him echoed in the bus.

"What are you doing here?" Takeshi asked unfazed by the guns pointed at him.

"That's..." Colonnello began. "Lal kicked me out. Since there's no mission, Reborn conned me into being your driver."

"Y-you're Colonnello of the Arcobalenos!" Leo shouted.

"Oh, so you're from the mafia after all. What lowly Family are you from?" Hayato sneered. "Visconte? Demone? Gresco?"

"Don't you dare call lowly the Gresco Familgia!" The hijacker from the back shouted.

You could feel the silence in the air as every hijacker facepalmed.

"I-idiot!" Leo shouted. Now these people knew their affliations. If the police got wind of that, not only will their Family exile them but the Vongola, the so-called vigilante mafia, would be on their tails. The only way would be...

"KILL THEM! Leave no person alive!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

***Ah, Verde and his experiments. The Arcobalenos are quite thankful for the growth pills given to them. **

**A story written on a whim. This story will have a rather irregular update time depending on my mood. It may be updated after a year or just within months.**

**I noticed little Tsuna and classmates interaction and more on the Family, slash and OCs. There are also few fics featuring the Shimon Family. I hope to bring the family into spotlight in this fic, and the classmates too.**

**Well, that's that. BTW, this is in no way related to Time and Space.**

**Update time: Unknown. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I feel sorry for them." Enma remarked as he heard the incomprehensible shouting from inside the bus.

"Haha, they sure are taking this game seriously!" Takeshi laughed carefreely. "Are they new players?"

Those around him sweatdropped as they thought, _It isn't a game._

Hayato the most vocal of all shouted, "This isn't a game, Yakyuu-baka! How long will it take you to realize that?!" He pulled out his dynamites.

"Are? You still carry fireworks in May?" Takeshi remarked.

A tick appeared on Hayato's head.

"These are not fireworks!"

Takeshi just laughed.

"A-anyway," Tsuna intervened. "We should get out of here before they realize the trick."

It was a fairly simple yet deceptive trick. As soon as Tsuna shielded Hayato, he had Chrome create the strongest illusions of them that she could. She had it spot-on, even Colonnello as the driver before he even revealed himself. (He _truly _was kicked out by Lal. It turned out that she and Reborn ganged up on him.) The ones infuriating the hijackers were illusions of Class 3-A.

Then under the illusions, the others were quickly evacuated to a safe distance while Tsuna and Enma distracted the hijackers. And it was thanks to the illusions that the Vongola Famiglia got the name of the offensive Family.

Gresco Familgia, according to Hayato, was a small Family. They were founded five years ago by recruits deemed unworthy by the Vongola.

Anway, as soon as Tsuna said that, there came a distinctive order from inside.

"_STOP!"_

_Too late._

* * *

**Heh, a cliffhanger :D**

**Here's an extremely short chapter because I'm lazy and I know it. And I'll be chasing after my muse so don't expect an update soon.**

**However, here's an omake inspired by Cervella's comment:**

* * *

_**Omake**_: _If Dino had been the driver_

"Car!"

"Turn left! Left!"

"Oh my god! Watch out for that truck!"

"Brakes!"

The class of Namimori 3-A breathed a sigh of relief as the bus skidded to a stop by the gas station. They all swore that a few years were subtracted from their lives. The only one enjoying the terrifying journey was Yamamoto Takeshi who was laughing while Gokudera Hayato shouted at him.

Many surged toward the bathroom, retching their breakfasts down the toilet.

Then one gave a horrified shout.

"We're only halfway to Tokyo!"

Needless to say, more than half the class fainted.

* * *

"Nobody moves." The hijackers' leader ordered. "You, drive and don't stop until I tell you so."

The collective shouts of "NO!" startled Leo the leader. Then everybody started running for the door. The hijackers were helpless in stopping the uprush of terrified students.

"Get outta my way!"

"Move!"

"Mou, I'm not that bad." Dino pouted as he watched his class run out the door. Yes, even his little brother Tsuna was running for his life.

* * *

"Namimori and its citizens are under the protection of Hibari Kyouya!"

"Eh? Really? I thought Kyouya was just a rabid battle maniac." Dino exclaimed as he swerved to avoid a crossing pedestrian. "You know, always searching for stronger opponents. I didn't know he had an ulterior motive."

Then he let go of the wheel to wipe the dramatic tears off his eyes.

"Ah, my Kyouya is growing up."

"_Watch the road!"_


End file.
